prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH32
is the 32nd episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 81st episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Nagisa is in charge of writing an article for the school newspaper, so in hopes of encourage her, Honoka takes her, Shiho, and Rina to a woman named Mitoya, who runs an odango shop. She announces her plans to close it, but after seeing their article starts to reconsider. Summary Nagisa, Shiho, and Rina are preparing the school newspaper when Nagisa recalls that she had to write an article. With the deadline being the next day, the girls pay a visit to Honoka to ask her for a hand. Sanae joins them to offer the girls some tea and odango, and points out that she got them from Mitoya's store. Honoka has loved her odango since childhood and she is a very nice woman with a wonderful smile. Hearing this, Nagisa gets some inspiration and the four girls start to work by leaving to pay Mitoya a visit. Upon arrival they spot her giving some of the odango to children and they see that she is smiling. The girls interview her, asking about the making of odango, the process, and so on. She mentions hand-making every single one by herself, because she is able to put her feelings and smile into each one, and seeing everyone else smile is very important to her. With the interview finished, Hikari has come to ask for some Odango. She reveals that Akane also likes them and the girls admit that they themselves are fans too. Mitoya reveals to them however, that she plans on closing the shop because not only has she gotten older, but her customers have been lessening. She wants to focus on the relationship with her sons' wives as well, and it is about time for her to return. Nagisa promises to write a good article and make sure to tell everyone about her smile. Honoka volunteers to write the article for Nagisa, as she will be able to make it by the deadline. She stays up all night to finish it and the girls are able to get the newspaper finished in time. The article also allowed Mitoya to gain many more fans and the girls pay her another visit. She reads the article and comments that originally she thought she was only working for everyone's happiness and their smiles, but she realizes that she actually did this for herself, too. When anyone would compliment the odango she was very happy and she enjoyed this feeling. Suddenly, Mepple comments on a dark presence and the girls run outside to spot Viblis. She announces Baldez's return and summons a Zakenna from the fire the odango baked on. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and the fight ensues - with the girls quickly trying to attack and dodge it's own flamed hits. Hikari transforms into Shiny Luminous and gains Lulun's Heartiel Brooch, allowing them to use Extreme Luminario and defeat the Zakenna. After everything returns to normal, the girls help Mitoya with her shop and she eventually decides that she will keep it open. Braven and Seekun are shown flying outside the shop, discussing how full of courage the atmosphere is. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Pollun *Lulun *Mepple *Mipple *Seekun, Braven Villains *Baldez *Viblis *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Yukishiro Sanae Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes